The muggle affair
by DoubleMendez24
Summary: Au! Ginny and Luna have an affair with an American muggle. Plot? What plot? Porn with out a plot. Male Reader x Ginny x Luna


**I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Also please note that this is fandom versions of the characters. So Ginny and Luna will be OOC. So please enjoy this nice lemon between yourself, and the sexiest witches of Hogwarts.**

I woke up in a king sized bed in a hotel room with a killer head ache. I noticed that I was also naked. I could hardly remember what happened yesterday.

Yesterday I had gotten to the dorm of my Girlfriend of four years after my classes were finnished for the day and I caught her cheating on me with some other dude. So I came to a bar in a hotel to clear my mind.

While there I met a lesbian couple, both were extremely attractive women at the bar they introduced themselves to me.

The redhead's name was Ginny Weasley while the blonde's name was Luna Lovegood. They both were 39 years old, a lot older then me, given how I'm only 21. We talked for a little while and we started to get along.

I didn't hear it, but I noticed Ginny was whispering something suggestive about me since I could tell Luna would look at me with lust in her eyes and giggle.

I offered to buy them a drink, which they gladly accepted and then everything sort of black out.

And now I'm here. As I sobered up I saw both Ginny and Luna on the hotel balcolny, Buck Ass Naked! Alright! I got lucky last night!

Their pale perfect naked bodies immediately turned me on.

They both had the most amazing asses I had ever seen. I just wanted to spank and squeeze them. And judging by the red marks on their ass cheeks, it looked like I did last night.

They looked like an intamate couple. With Ginny groping Luna's nice juicy ass cheek while kissing her shoulder.

It looked like a hot scene right there. I noticed their clothes were thrown all over the hotel room. The champagne bottle was near the hot tub so I could tell we definitely used that.

My dick was now rock hard. And I wanted nothing more but to fuck those two women until they begged me to stop.

I also noticed a tattoo on Ginny's right asscheek. Looked like a small yellow ball with wings on it.

"That looks hot." I muttered at the sight of both naked women. "Mind if I join?"

"Hehehe, of course you can join." giggled Ginny. "After all, that was the best sex we've had."

"We thought you were gonna sleep a little while longer. We were planning on waking you up with a blowjob." Said Luna.

"I wouldn't have minded that." I said.

Ginny and Luna then walked back toward the bed, boobs jiggling and all. I could tell both women had 34 C cup breasts that looked like they needed a good squeeze and suckle.

Both of their crotches looked equally pleasing to the eye. Luna's crotch was completely shaved giving me a good look of her nice pussy while Ginny's crotch had a tuft of red pubic hair. It kinda looked hot.

And their feet. I've never had much of a foot fetish but I have to say seeing Ginny's bare feet and red painted toes aswell as Luna's bare feet and blue painted toes looked really pleasing.

Ginny and Luna were now on the bed and both women crawled up to me in a sexy manner.

"Let me tell you something." Started Ginny. "You were amazing last night." Ginny then kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me and I sat up. "Best sex of my life." Ginny then sat on my lap to continue to make out with me, while Luna was sucking my dick.

This felt great, having two sexy women naked in front of me wanting sex.

Anyways. Ginny was still making out with me while Luna was sucking me off, both of our tongues were wrestling for dominance. I, being more dominant in the bed, took full force.

"Lay down luv." Said Ginny. "We'll take care of you." I just noticed that both women were from England. Kinky for some reason.

I laid there as Luna positioned herself overed my dick and lowered her pussy on it, moaning while going down.

Luna then started to roll her hips and and started making cute little moans. Luna lowered herself to me and we started making out. I then moved my hands to Luna's juicy ass and started to squeeze her ass cheeks.

Our tongues were wrestling for dominance as she and I both made out like crazy.

"God your so fucking good." I said while still making out with Luna and Ginny sat there fingering herself. I looked at the sexy redhead and I said "sit on my face!" While Luna kept kissing my face.

Luna then sat up as Ginny moved her pussy above my face. I had a fantastic view of Ginny's juicy ass. Ginny then pressed her ass on my face blocking my eye sight a little. I then ran my tongue flat on Ginny's pussy making her moan loudly.

I then moved my hands to Ginny's ass and started to squeeze her ass cheeks.

Ginny then wrapped her arms around Luna and the two women began to make out, moaning in each others mouths.

Both women continued their mutual ride until Ginny said "switch!" And both Luna and Ginny switched positions with Luna sitting in my face and Ginny riding my dick. Luna's pussy tasted equally great while Ginny's pussy felt tight around my dick.

I was having the time and this made me forget my cheating whore of a girlfriend.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" shrieked Luna as she came all over my face. Luna then fell off of me, panting.

"Sit up so I can clean your handsome face." Ginny told me as I sat up and she licked my face dry of Luna's pussy juice.

I then placed my hands on her hips and and helped her move her pussy faster on my cock as she wrapped her arms around me.

"God your better then any man I've been with." Ginny moaned without thinking.

"Glad that a sexy woman like you think that about me." I told Ginny as I started to suck her tits. Ginny continued to ride my dick. Fuck it felt good.

I then got an idea.

"Ginny, Luna, on your hands and knees!" I said forcefully.

"Sir yes sir. Woof woof." Ginny said while her and Luna got on their hands and knees and wiggled their asses at me.

I then plunged my cock deep inside Luna making her moan loudly while I shoved two fingers inside Ginny. Both women started moaning.

I then started groping, slapping, and squeezing Luna's ass cheeks, leaving red marks on her.

I alternated between the two pussys. Making both Ginny and Luna moan like crazy.

"Fuck I'm so close!" I groaned.

"Cum inside me American. I want to feel your hot milk inside my pussy!" Luna Moaned.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I came balls deep inside Luna's pussy.

"Oh fuck that felt good!" Moaned Luna.

Still hard, I flipped Ginny on her back and shoved my dick inside her pussy making her moan at my dominance.

"Oh fuck me American! Make me betray England! Everyone knows America is better!" Ginny groaned, now lost in her lust for me.

I kept fucking her hard and fast, making her moan like crazy, while Luna laid there and watched. I was so into it. Ginny and I continued to make out as I started groping her boobs. I then started sucking on her nipples making her giggle. Boy was I into this.

I then came hard inside Ginny's pussy, as I felt my world explode and I finally reached orgasm.

I then collapsed next to Ginny as she cuddled up to me. Luna then came up and cuddle with me aswell.

Both women were still panting, with my cum oozing out of their pussies.

"Fuck that felt good." Said Ginny as she looked at me. "You really made me feel like a woman." Ginny then kissed me on the lips. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we needed this. How much I needed this."

"Your welcome. Always a pleasure to help out women in need." I said as both women giggled.

Both Ginny and Luna then proceeded to make out with me, my tongue clashing with theirs. I soon moved my hand to their nice juicy ass cheeks and started to squeeze them.

"Why don't we move this over to the shower?" Luna suggested.

I then gave them a saultry smile and picked up both women and carried them over to the bathroom. I then put both women down and Ginny started the shower while Luna continued to make out with me.

Our tongues were clashing with each other as I moved my hands around Luna's back and down to her bubble butt, squeezing it gently.

"The shower's ready, luv!" Ginny told me as she grabbed my arm and dragged me and Luna into the shower.

The hot steaming water hitting our bodies filled the place with lust.

We started to wash each other, but washing soon turned into fucking.

Ginny wrapped her arms around me as we made out, my hands squeezing her ass cheeks while Luna had her naked boobs pressed up against my back and jerked me off from behind.

"So hot!" I Moaned Into Ginny's mouth as the redhead jumped up and wrapped her legs around my torso. Luna then guided my cock into Ginny's pussy and I began to fuck her again.

"That's right babe! Fuck me while standing!" Groaned Ginny as Luna began to suck on my neck.

I grabbed a hold of Ginny's bubble butt and immediately took control fucking her while standing. The red head kept making out with me, while my hands molested her nice ass squeezing and massaging it, and I was pumping my dick in her. Our tongues were clashing as Ginny Moaned inside my mouth.

I continued to fuck Ginny until I came hard again inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Moaned Ginny as I came inside her pussy. I then put her down.

Luna immediately got down on her knees and started to suck my dick.

"Yeah that's right, Luna! Keeping sucking my cock!" I told Luna as she did just that. Ginny got down on her knees as well and started me off. Luna then put my cock back in her mouth to suck on while Ginny started to suck on my balls. Both women were moaning while sucking me off. "Oh fuck!" I then carefully sat down on the shower floor, being careful enough so that way Ginny and Luna were still sucking me off. Their asses were now raised in the air while still sucking me off as I ran my hands through their asses. "You women have an insatiable sex drive."

Ginny and Luna just giggled as they switched positions so that Ginny was sucking on my dick while Luna was sucking on my balls. "Oh fuck. Keep that up!" I then came hard inside Ginny's mouth as she immediately drank my cum. "You two give good blow jobs."

Luna then giggled and helped me up. Once I was standing, Luna went right back down and started to suck on my cock again until I was hard.

Once I was hard again Luna immediately jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my torso. I then pinned the Blonde against the wall.

"Get ready you, Luna!" I muttered to Luna.

I then shoved my dick inside Luna's pussy and started to fuck her while Ginny got right behind me and pressed her wet naked boobs on my back. I immediately started making out with Luna and continued to fuck her tight pussy until I came in her.

"Wow!" Panted Luna. "Amazing!"

Later we were in the hot tub.

It was night time, I was sitting between Ginny and Luna as we were naked in the hot tub, as we looked onto the night sky.

"Stars look nice outside." Luna said to me. "Don't you think, luv?"

"Oh babe, the only thing that looks nice to me right now are your pale perfect naked bodies." I told Luna as I pulled her onto my lap and started to suck on her nice juice tits, making her moan.

Ginny then took the bottle of champagne from the other side of the hot tub. She used her foot and brought it over to us.

"More champagne, luv?" Ginny asked as she started pouring more into the champagne glasses near us.

I then got Luna off my lap and got the bottle of champagne and put it to the side.

I then began to make out with Ginny as she got on my lap and rode my dick.

Ginny's lips refusing to leave mines as she rode my dick like if her life depended on it. Water splashing all over the place as Ginny's movements started to go wild so I gripped onto her hips and controlled her movements. Luna then wrapped her arms around my neck and started giving me a hickey. Nice. It wasn't long until I finnished inside Ginny and Luna started to ride me.

We then spent the rest of the night having sex.

Now I'd be lying to you if I said I went home after that day. But I didn't. I found out they were here in America for a week. So I basically skipped all my classes for the week. I didn't care, I just wanted to spend more time having sex with Ginny and Luna

For the next six days we fucked each other silly. On the couch, on the balcony, and in the hot tub.

They left on Saturday so we had some really hard core sex on that day. It was quite dark before we were satisfied with each other. Even then we proceeded to fuck each other silly in the shower under the context of saving time. Needless to say, we didn't save any time.

We then got dressed for the first time in a week and went to the receptionist and Ginny paid the Hotel bill.

Before I said my goodbyes to them at the entrance to the hotel the clerk asked me something.

"You were with them all week long?" asked the clerk.

"Non stop sex as they say." I said to the clerk.

"Nice bro." The clerk then gave me a fist bump.

I then walked over to them at the entrance.

"If your ever in England, let us know okay." Said Ginny.

"Sure." I said as during the week we exchange information with each other. For some reason they use letters instead of phones. Must be a British thing. "And if your ever in America again, feel free to call me. Or write for some reason."

"Will do," Ginny said as she kissed me on the lips one more time. "I think I'm gonna miss you."

Luna then kissed me aswell. "I'll miss you as well."

"You two have been great company for the past 7 days." I said to them. "Glad I could help you out with your needs."

"And we're glad we could help you get over your girlfriend." Said Luna. She then kissed my cheek "good luck with College."

"Thanks! See you two around." I said as I left for my car.

(Third person POV)

Ginny then looked at Luna as they made it to the port key.

"Who would've thought that a muggle would be so good at sex?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Beats me." Said Luna. "But that was the best sex of my life."

"You were right Luna." Said Ginny. "Coming here to cheat on our husbands was a great idea."

The port key then activated and the two witches made it back to England.

(8 months later)

Ginny and Luna were now 8 months pregnant. Their affair with the American Muggle got them both pregnant. Luckily for Ginny and Luna, their husbands thought they had gotten them pregnant, being non the wiser about that affair.

Ginny and Luna were in Potter cottage. Harry was out on an Auror mission while Ginny's kids were at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we got knocked up!" Ginny sighed as she rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Well Ginny, we didn't use protection." Commented Luna. "Plus we were having sex with that American muggle for 7 days."

"I know. It's a good thing that Harry doesn't know though." Said Ginny. "So thought any names?"

"Mines is Violet." Said Luna.

"Harry wants to name 'his' daughter after his Another person." Ginny Said in air quotes, knowing full well that the American Muggle was her daughter's father. Ginny then looked back down at her pregnant stomach. "To be honest, it was so worth it though."

"I know right." Said Luna. "That was the best sex of my life. Do you remember that Muggle's names?"

"To be honest, I don't." Ginny replied.

"Well I hope he remembers us." Said Luna.

"How could he not. We were great in bed." Said Ginny

 **The End.**

 **Well hoped you like the story. Leave a review if you want a sequel.**


End file.
